


En Aziazor

by riverside_musings



Series: Harry and Cas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Never again, but honestly i tried, i can't write pure fluff without angst apparently, look there's no subtle or otherwise implied anything about sex, please get your mind outta gutter, that's an obnoxious tag, they are in lo-ooooo-ooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverside_musings/pseuds/riverside_musings
Summary: They prevent him from speaking and are hard to swallow back because it is one truth that is irrefutable in his life. Nothing could change it, not even God himself.





	En Aziazor

Olani hoath ol.

 

He traces these invisible words on the walls of their home. He does not say them, can't say them, they are stuck in his throat like his heart is on his sleeves. They pulse in tune with his heartbeat, like a bud restless to unfurl into a magnificent flower. They prevent him from speaking and are hard to swallow back because it is one truth that is irrefutable in his life. Nothing could change it, not even God himself.

 

Ol aziazor elasa.

 

The words slip out with practised ease. As if said a thousand times and who knows, it might as well have been that. They are easier to say, somehow. Easier to pretend it is just a simple phrase he likes to say than the encompassing truth that it really is, as certain as his beating heart and the breath that fill his lungs and the sigh escaping his lips.

 

Olani hoath ol.

 

He can't speak but there are no words needed as Castiel runs his fingers along Harry's face and kisses his eyelids and nose and chin and cheeks and allows himself to be submerged in the profound feeling that is love.

 

Ol aziazor elasa.

 

The words fall from his lips as spring flowers blooming at his every step, or so Castiel claims anyway. Harry watches as Castiel drags out the vowels and his lips caress the words as his fingers caress his jawline. It is mesmerizing.

 

Olani hoath ol.

 

Sometimes, Castiel wonders. He would be the first to admit that his choices were not particularly inspiring. He made a lot of mistakes and he could do nothing else than take responsibility for them. He was a broken angel and let us be real, who would want something as unsightly as that? The whispers are not as prominent when he is with Harry but still, he wonders. Was he even worthy of such a divine experience?

 

Ol aziazor elasa.

 

Castiel murmurs those words as they sprawl on the couch, limbs tangled and both content to sleep away the summer afternoon.

He traces _ol aziazor elasa_ on the contours of Harry's palms and the soles of his feet and the back and on his stomach.

He whispers them as he presses butterfly kisses on his collarbone and neck.

 

Olan-

 

“Ol aziazor elasa.”Castiel starts at the said words, looking at Harry in obvious surprise.

“Wha...why would you say that?” he asks. The raised eyebrow in reply is not comforting.

“Why not? You say it all the time.”There is something mischievous in those eyes and Castiel is suddenly embarrassed because Harry _knows_.

“You- _you know_...” He whispers and Harry laughs. He wants his trenchcoat to hide him more, or better yet, the earth to split open and swallow him. It is such a human emotion and it only makes Harry laugh harder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For some clarification: olani hoath ol means "I love/worship you" and ol aziazor elasa means "I adore/love you". I don't know if they're legit Enochian since I google searched them but they're alright for me. So they're angel equivalent of I love you's and you should know how little human language can translate that so it means a lot more in Enochian than it seems in English. Don't know if it's canon but just take it as my personal headcanon if it isn't.
> 
> Beta'ed by mysteriouslypinkconnoisseur from tumblr. They're awesome. :D


End file.
